fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Chelsea
Chelsea is a young female character who appears in the Danny's Adventure series. She is a relatively new resident of the Golden Empire that traveled from far away to experience new lands. Although she is doubted by some of the older residents, Danny has become one of her closest friends in their time together. History Sometime prior to Danny's Adventure, Chelsea moved into the Golden Empire from a "far off land" that has a "familiar scent". During her first couple of weeks, many people did not trust the foreigner because of her strange accent and odd manner, but Danny admired the change of scenery and begin spending a lot of time with her to help Chelsea adjust. The trust between Danny and Chelsea is strong enough to the point where she was brought in during Danny's adventures, and the duo have had a good relationship since. Personality Chelsea comes from a different empire, and as such her manners are very different from the normal citizen of the Golden Empire. She constantly questions the ethics and morals of Danny and others, and is always believing that a new path is available at some point. She's a fan of traveling and meeting different people, and often enjoys thinking about different topics. Even if she's not good at some things, she enjoys a lot of what she does. Often times, it takes a lot of work for Chelsea to gain trust from other people, and sometimes her attempt to act smart and natural end with others being unimpressed at her talent. Despite this, she doesn't give up at being accepted into the community, and savors the day where one day people will be able to be happy with who she is, even if she isn't familiar. Appearances Danny's Adventure Chelsea first appears in the first level of Super Mode. In the opening cutscene where Danny and Sammy run to the gate, events are changed so that Danny passes right by it and calls for back up, bringing her and Anton along. Chelsea is the default character for player 4, and uses a unique rod in the Swirl Cane, a candy-themed weapon. The Swirl Cane gives Chelsea increased speed and stamina but leaves her more open to hits. Danny's Adventure: Concord Chelsea reappears in Danny's Adventure: Concord as a playable character, except that she is now available from the beginning of the game. Her in-game weapon and traits are completely retrained. In the story, it is said that Chelsea is brought along because her travels have actually brought her into contact with the F.R.O.S.T. tribe before, and that she carries some knowledge on the type of people they are. Relationships Danny Danny is one of Chelsea's closest friends, as he was the first one to lend her any sort of trust in the Golden Empire. Whenever trouble is brewing, Chelsea relies on Danny for help and advice, being able to expect honest kindness rather than snarky remarks. Even when she acts like a klutz, Danny will see past her flaws and continue to do his best in order to help. Sammy Sammy and Chelsea are usually very good friends. Just like how Chelsea enjoys company that can trust and accept her, Sammy appreciates spending time with new people instead of being couped up with Danny sometimes. They often talk about various topics, and generally get along. If they do get into a battle of conflicting thoughts, however... ...oh boy... Anton Chelsea naturally respects the presence of a captain, and in return, Anton is one of the few people who doesn't make fun of Chelsea, even if he isn't particularly familiar with her. Chelsea is interested to hear in what Anton has to say because of his unique point of view, but sometimes tries to help him loosen up a little bit and try to enjoy life more. Seam and Orcus Chelsea doesn't seem to be able to forgive the two for what they have done in the past. It's a little better in Seam's case since she understands his intentions, but doesn't appreciate their lack of communication and finds it hard to approach them. Kaine Chelsea and Kaine get along surprisingly well, and Chelsea often visits the palace that Kaine resides in to chat. Kaine is one of the only people that can understand Chelsea's desire to learn about different values in people, and speak as if they were best friends. Their behavior implies that Chelsea may have known Kaine from before during her travels, but even Danny feels uncomfortable bringing the subject up. Trivia *Princess Kaine was originally going to play Chelsea's role, with the princess being filled by a scrapped character called Madelins. Category:Danny's Adventure (Series) Category:GamingDylan's Characters Category:Females